


Huxloween 2k16

by Suicide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bonfire, Cats, Demon Kylo Ren, Dolls, Emperor Hux, First Kiss, Fluff, Gore, Haunted Houses, Heartbreaking, Huxloween, Kinda, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, Millicent the (talking) cat, Priest Hux, Psychopath Hux, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Transformation, Vampire Armitage Hux, Vampires, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Witch Kylo Ren, Witches, benarmie, gothic horror, graveyard, prompty, serial killer kylo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: - Ja miałabym nie wziąć udziału w tym cudownym challange'u? - zapytała Sucide, patrząc na listę promptów - Jasssne. Ujrzyj to.





	1. Pumpkin Spice Lattes

Październikowa noc to wyjątkowo niewdzięczne stworzenie. Nawet dla Huxa, który zdecydowanie woli jesień niż lato, nie jest przyjemne moknięcie w deszczu tak intensywnym, że utopienie się na środku Oxford Street zyskało status „prawdopodobne”.  
Nienawidzi Anglii. Nienawidzi angielskiej pogody.  
(Wprawdzie w jego ojczystej Irlandii pogoda nie jest lepsza. Jednak silne poczucie patriotyzmu nie pozwala Huxowi wyklinać na nią tak intensywnie.)  
Nienawidzi przyklejonych do głowy włosów, z których woda kapie za kołnierz ciężkiego płaszcza i chlupotu w czarnych oficerkach.  
Nienawidzi spotkań służbowych z Phasmą, zwłaszcza o tak pogańskich godzinach, i tego, że uznał spacer za dobry pomysł.  
Kiedy myśli, że załamie się pod ciężarem własnej niechęci do świata (i nasiąkniętego deszczem płaszcza), dociera do kawiarni „Snoke’s café”.  
Dzyń.  
Po otwarciu drzwi Huxa uderza ciepłe powietrze, przesycone zapachem korzennych przypraw, świeżych ciast i palonej kawy. Mężczyzna wchodzi do środka i bez większego zainteresowania obrzuca spojrzeniem niewielkie wnętrze. Kawiarnia jak kawiarnia – ciepła, przytulna, fotele, książki, lodówka z ciastkami i, oczywiście, mnóstwo halloweenowych dekoracji. Jedyna przewaga to absolutny brak ludzi. Gdzie do kurwy nędzy jest Phasma…  
\- Dobry wieczór, witamy w Snoke’s… - mówi ktoś, gdy Hux próbuje porządnie rozwiesić płaszcz, tak żeby miał jakieś szanse trochę wyschnąć.  
Odwraca się na pięcie i widzi, że nagle za ladą pojawił się mężczyzna. Właściwie nie mężczyzna, tylko chłopak. Wymoczek w kostiumie Hana Solo, bardziej skupiony na własnym telefonie niż na nowym kliencie.  
Wydaje się tak bezgranicznie znudzony i nieprofesjonalny, że Hux od razu czuje przypływ nowego rodzaju niechęci.  
\- Dobry wieczór – wita się sztywno, podchodząc do lady.  
Wymoczek łaskawie odrywa wzrok od telefonu i patrzy na Huxa. Jego podkreślone eyelinerem oczy rozszerzają się lekko.  
Fantastycznie, Hux cały wieczór marzył żeby wyglądać jak zmokły kurczak i rozbawić takiego szczyla.  
\- Poproszę dużą dyniową latte na odtłuszczonym mleku bez laktozy, wzmocnioną dodatkowym espresso i słodzoną syropem imbirowym…  
Kyle – z bliska okazało się, że wymoczek ma plakietkę z imieniem – chwile przetwarza te informacje jakby jego mózg nie był w stanie ogarnąć aż takiej ilości danych na raz. Potem jednak uśmiecha się szeroko i zdecydowanie idiotycznie.  
\- Obawiam się, ze nie mogę sprzedać ci niczego takiego, gingersnap. –odpowiada bezczelnie  
\- Słucham? – Hux nie może zdobyć się na nic innego, tak uderzyła go ta jawna i bezczelna bezczelność.  
\- Wiesz, sumienie mi zakazuje.  
Normalnie Hux nie dałby się wyprowadzić z równowagi, jednak tym razem nie jest w nastroju na kretynów.  
\- Posłuchaj, Kyle…  
\- Kylo. Nie umiesz czytać?  
\- A ty wykonywać swojego zawodu, Kyle? Chcę pieprzoną latte…  
\- Naprawdę, nie mogę, proszę pana. – zapewnia wymoczek – Nie sprzedam odtłuszczonej kawy, komuś, kto wygląda jakby mógł złamać go mocniejszy podmuch wiatru.  
Hux zaciska zęby.  
Oddychaj.  
\- Jestem niemal całkowicie pewien, że to nie twój zasrany interes. – cedzi  
\- Do tego podwójne espresso przy tak podkrążonych oczach? Powinieneś się wyspać.  
\- Kyle, natychmiast sprzedaj mi pieprzoną kawę albo skontaktuję się z twoim szefem…  
\- Ponadto, sprzedanie panu dyniowej kawy, będzie podchodzić pod współudział w akcie kanibalizmu, panie Pumpkinhead  
***  
Hux siedzi przy stoliku w rogu lokalu, szczelnie owinięty pomarańczowym kocykiem w nietoperze.  
Po chwili podchodzi do niego Kylo. W jednej ręce niesie dużą filiżankę, drugą przykłada sobie lód do opuchniętego policzka. Nie wygląda na zachwyconego.  
\- Przepraszam – wzdycha Hux. Nie jest mu ani trochę przykro – Wymoczek nie zasłużył sobie na nic innego - ale naprawdę nie chce iść siedzieć za napaść. I to mającą miejsce w tak idiotycznych okolicznościach.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiada tylko Kyle i odchodzi. Hux zastanawia się czy naprawdę nie ma mu za złe tego lewego sierpowego czy chce spokojnie zadzwonić na policję.  
Kręci głową myśląc o tym jak nienawidzi tej nocy i upija trochę kawy.  
Jest obrzydliwie słodka, słaba i na tłustym mleku. Ale przynajmniej dyniowa.  
A na serwetce pod filiżanką wymoczkowaty Han Solo napisał swój numer telefonu.


	2. Bonfire

 

\- Ognisko, ognisko, _ognisko_ …

Ojciec Hux stoi na skraju polany i patrzy na mieszkańców kolonii, którzy wylegli ze swoich domów i zebrali się dookoła ognia.

To takie pierwotne. Ogień, najbardziej przerażający i niszczycielski żywioł, zawsze najbardziej ich przyciągał. Swoim ciepłem, swoi pięknem. Skupiali się dookoła niego jak ćmy, z urzeczeniem patrząc na chaos uwięziony w bezpiecznym kręgu z kamieni, w pełni kontrolowany. Jednak zbytnia ciekawość, pragnienie _obcowania_ z chaosem kończyła się śmiercią.

Tak jak z życiem – jeśli zapragniesz zbyt mocno poznać dzikie piękno, skończysz trawiony przez ogień piekielny.

\- Wiesz dlaczego ogień, Mitaka? – pyta spokojnie, stojącego obok chłopaka, który kurczowo przyciskał do piersi Pismo, modląc się cicho.

\- Nie, ojcze. – odpowiada natychmiast.

Hux patrzy na niego kątem oka. Ten młodzieniec bywa płochliwy jak królik, nigdy nie wiadomo czy jest podekscytowany czy przerażony. Chociaż w tym wypadku pewnie jedno i drugie.

-Ogień oczyszcza, chłopcze. – wyjaśnia spokojnie, rozkoszując się tym jak chciwie Mitaka spija słowa  z jego ust – Ziemia wybrudzi, woda zmyje brud, wiatr zwieje pył, ale czy jest coś czystszego, bardziej pierwotnego niż popiół? _Z prochu powstałeś, w proch się obrócisz._

\- Tak ojcze, masz rację – zgadza się natychmiast.

 Hux uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, widząc jak pomarańczowe płomienie odbijają się w jego szeroko otwartych oczach. Prawdziwa, namiętna wiara.

\- Więc co cię gnębi? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, prawda?

\- Ludzie się denerwują, ojcze. – Mitaka zniża głos do szeptu – Niektórzy niepokoją się, że rozgniewamy Starych Bogów. Podobno Roanoke to ich ziemia…

\- Jest jeden Bóg i przynieśliśmy go ze sobą do Nowego Świata. – syczy nagle nerwowo Hux. Nic nie wyprowadza go z równowagi tak jak te bajki, które w błyskawicznym tempie rozprzestrzeniły się w jego wspólnocie i zasiały ziarno zwątpienia w słabszych umysłach.

\- Wiem, ojcze – zapewnia natychmiast chłopak, kuląc się w sobie – Jednak wierni…

\- Ludzie nie powinni słuchać indiańskich historyjek – prycha pogardliwie – Nie ma żadnych starych bogów. Są tylko demony, które się za nich podają, żeby skłonić człowieka do bałwochwalstwa. Przychodzą nocami i sączą jad, starając się posiąść dusze, by zabrać je ze sobą w czeluści piekła.

_Każdy ma swojego demona. Demona, który będzie go czcił, będzie spełniał wszystkie jego pragnienia, zaspokajał żądze, tylko po to, żeby na sam koniec wbić swoje szpony w jego ciało…_

Hux czuje na plecach dziesięć piekących szram, śladów po ostrych paznokciach.

Odruchowo unosi rękę i dotyka chłodnego krzyżyka spoczywającego na jego piersi. Od jakiegoś czasu metal zawsze jest zimny, niezależnie od tego jak długo trzymał go w zaciśniętej pięści czy w płomieniu świecy.

\- Dlatego musimy je tam odesłać pierwsi. Spalić. – dodaje ciszej.

Odrywa wzrok od Mitaki i patrzy na demona, którego sam zdecydował się spalić.

Płomienie liżą jego czarną szatę, ciało płonie, po kruczych włosach wspinają się języki ognia.

A jednak wciąż patrzy na Huxa i się uśmiecha.


	3. Dolls

Hux nienawidzi tu przychodzić. A jednak, robi to codziennie.

Ktoś musi.

_Kogo ty oszukujesz? Po prostu tego chcesz. Masz wybór ale i tak zawsze wracasz._

Dom stoi na uboczu. (Właściwie, kiedy Hux przeprowadził się w tę okolicę, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to miasteczko domów stojących na uboczu. Cóż, prawdopodobnie mieszkańcy cenili sobie przestrzeń osobistą.

 _Słynna południowa gościnność_ , pomyślał wtedy, widząc na jednym z ogrodzeń tabliczkę z koślawym napisem _Wynocha z mojej ziemi._ ) Jest niewielki i wyraźnie zaniedbany. Jego właścicielka pewnie przewraca się w grobie i skrobie paznokciami o wieko trumny, widząc do jakiego stanu jej syn doprowadził to, co mu zostawiła. (Hux nawet nigdy jej nie poznał, ale słyszał dostatecznie dużo historii o Lei Oreganie, żeby móc to sobie wyobrazić.).

Nie widać, że ściany kiedykolwiek były białe. To co przebija spod obscenicznych napisów i tajemniczych symboli wymalowanych farbą w sprayu, przy jasnym świetle i pod odpowiednim kątem można uznać za szare. Chociaż ani tynk, ani dzieła domorosłego artysty nie mają zbyt dużego znaczenia, bo ledwo widać je spod bluszczu, wypełzającego z dzikiego ogrodu, oplatając dom niczym macki krakena.

Hux przechodzi pomiędzy zielskiem, które dawno wybiło się na niepodległość, omijając niesamowicie szpetne krasnale ogrodowe, ułożone na wydeptanej ścieżce. Musi bardzo ostrożnie lawirować pomiędzy tym koszmarkami, wiedząc, że nie stoją na swoich miejscach przypadkiem. A jeśli coś tutaj gdzieś stoi, to nie można tego ruszyć pod karą śmierci. Takie są zasady. Hux nie ma pojęcia co się stanie jeśli je złamie, ale woli nie sprawdzać. Od zawsze był mistrzem przestrzegania zasad – pewnie dlatego dostał własny klucz do tego paskudneho domu.

W środku jest gorzej – powietrze jest gęste od kurzu, zapachu stęchlizny, _czegoś gnijącego_ i niepokojącej ciszy, która bardziej niż cokolwiek innego świadczy o tym, że gospodarz jest obecny. Przynajmniej ciałem.

Hux powstrzymuje odruch wciągnięcia powietrza przez nos i idzie w głąb wąskiego korytarza, znów zmuszony do artystycznego slalomu, tym razem pomiędzy chwiejnymi wieżami z setek książek. Klnie cicho, przypadkiem zrzucając stare wydanie „Nowej Heloisy”. Natychmiast schyla się i odkłada je z powrotem na „Kapitał XX wieku” , nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła.

Tak, tego nienawidzi zdecydowanie najbardziej. Setek par pustych oczu śledzących każdy jego ruch. Setki bladych, porcelanowych twarzyczek, idealnie gładkich i chłodnych, nawet jeśli niektóre wykrzywia uśmiech. Koronki, falbanki, zwiewne materiał sukienek, które ich twórca sam szyje, często poświęcając temu długie godziny. (Hux kiedyś miał szansę obejrzeć z bliska starannie wyszywany gorset. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak coś tak precyzyjnego i _doskonałego_ mogło być dziełem dużych, niezgrabnych dłoni.)

Nagle słyszy głos od strony kuchni.

\- Hux, Letitia powiedziała mi, że bałaganisz.

Odwraca się i patrzy na nonszalancko opartego o framugę Kylo. Mimo tego, że na twarzy mężczyzny jak zwykle gości lekki uśmiech, Armitage czuje jak włoski na karku staja mu dęba.

\- Przepraszam – mówi natychmiast, posyłając lalce w stroju wiktoriańskiej żałobnicy krótkie, niechętne spojrzenie – Straciłem równowagę.

\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś – pyta Ren, lekko przekrzywiają głowę, jak zaciekawiony kruk.

\- Nie dajesz znaku życia od dziesięciu dni. Wiem, że pewnie pracujesz ale jestem twoim chłopakiem i mam prawo się stęsknić. – uświadamia mu Hux.

Uśmiech Kylo – ten prawdziwy uśmiech, który rozjaśnia jego ciemne oczy, ten przeznaczony tylko dla Huxa to jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie. Dla niego warto znosić cały ten dom i wszystkie jego małe mieszkanki.

\- Masz rację, pracowałem – przyznaje, a w jego głębokim głosie brzmi niemal dziecinna ekscytacja – Poczekaj chwilę. Moje panie, pilnujcie go. – Mówi i znika za drzwiami zostawiając Huxa w milczącym towarzystwie lalek.

Na szczęście wraca po chwili, zanim zrobi się dziwniej niż zwykle. Niesie coś za plecami i, nawet jeśli Hux wie co to jest, nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Proszę. To dla ciebie.

Kylo daje mu lalkę. Jedną ze swoich cudownych, ukochanych lalek- rudą panienkę w prostej, czarnej sukience z lat dwudziestych. To coś znaczy. Diabli wiedzą co konkretnie, ale przetłumaczone z renowego na ludzki najpewniej _Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny. Traktuję nasz związek bardzo poważnie._

\- Kylo… - Hux czuje zdradzieckie ciepło, wypływające na jego blade policzki – Jest wspaniała.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie, najdroższy. Była najładniejsza ze wszystkich.

Hux przytula lalkę tak, jak powinien przytulić Kylo, tak jak Kylo tego oczekuje.

Jest twarda i zimna, a jej miękkie włosy wciąż pachną rumiankowym szamponem.

 


	4. Transformation

Hux wiedział, że biała podłoga to beznadziejny pomysł. To prawda, biały w kuchni wygląda naprawdę cudownie estetycznie, ale nie kiedy są na nim okruchy, ślady rozchlapanego sosu albo plamy krwi. Zwłaszcza, że te ostatnie w mdłym blasku księżyca wydają się czarne.  
 _Ciekawe czy Ren kupił wybielacz._  
Niby mu o tym pisał, ale wciąż, wie jak ograniczoną zdolność skupienia uwagi i zapamiętywania ma jego drogi małżonek.  
\- Kylo, skarbie… - mówi miękkim głosem, rozglądając się po kuchni – Wyjdź, proszę. Wcześniej usłyszał, jak Ren wchodzi do domu, ale nie doczekał się jego pojawienia się w sypialni. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, wzdycha ciężko i dodaje: - Obiecuję, że nie będę zły, naprawdę. Przepraszam za ostatni raz, byłem mocno zestresowany. Nie powinienem okrzyczeć cię za krew na podłodze.  
 Słyszy ciche szuranie i w końcu widzi Kylo, który wyczołgał się z jakiegoś ciemnego kąta i podpełza do plamy wpadającego przez okno światła, skamląc przy tym cicho.  
\- Ren, wszystko w porządku? – pyta natychmiast Hux, czując w brzuchu nieprzyjemny ucisk, na widok tego, z jakim wysiłkiem porusza się zwierzę. Wielki, czarny wilk kładzie po sobie uszy i podkula ogon.  
\- To twoja krew? – Zmusza się, żeby patrzeć w rozumne oczy bestii. To brązowe oczy Kylo – śmiertelnie przerażonego, cierpiącego człowieka. Tylko one pozwalają Huxowi nie zwariować w noce takie jak ta. Nie ważne, że to rutyna – nigdy w pełni się do niej nie przyzwyczai.  
Wilk kręci łbem i Hux może odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie tylko dlatego, że Kylo nie jest ranny. Dlatego, że go zrozumiał i był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Gdy ma wrażenie, że z przemiany na przemianę jego mąż coraz bardziej nieodwracalnie traci swoją ludzką naturę na rzecz tej zwierzęcej, takie akty świadomości są bezcenne.  
\- To dobrze. Mogę z tobą posiedzieć? – upewnia się. Kylo zgadza się znów cicho skamląc. Czeka, aż Hux usiądzie oparty o białe szafki i kładzie się na jego kolanach. Jest zdecydowanie za duży, żeby to robić i Armitage czuje powolny zanik krążenia w nogach, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Już. Spokojnie, Ren. Jestem tutaj. – mruczy kojąco głaszcząc wilka. Mechanicznie przeczesuje palcami miękkie futro wyciągając z niego pamiątki biegania po lesie – liście, gałęzie i inne świństwa. Desperacko stara się nie myśleć o tym, ze część sierści jest zlepiona krwią i że jego własne ręce najpewniej są już całe nią wybrudzone. Wsłuchuje się w ciężki, miarowy oddech wilka i zamyka oczy. Nie zauważa, kiedy mija cała noc. Nad ranem przesuwa już między zakrwawionymi palcami włosy trzęsącego się, nagiego mężczyzny.  
 - Chcesz powiedzieć mi, co się stało, Kylo? – Proponuje w końcu cicho, bo Ren jest zdecydowanie bardziej przygaszony niż zwykle po przemianie. Właściwie przygaszony to eufemizm. Jest w szoku. Nie rusza się i nie odzywa, chociaż zwykle zaraz po wyrwaniu się ze swojej wilczej formy, głośno domaga się tygodniowej porcji kalorii. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, prawda? Raczej nic nie przebije tego, że co jakiś czas zdarza ci się zmienić we włochate bydle i wyć do księżyca. – Dodaje, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu.  
\- Zabiłem człowieka, Hux.  
 _Oh. Oczywiście._  
Nie jest zaskoczony. To okropne – kochać kogoś i żyć ze świadomością, że jest potworem. Ale jeszcze gorsze wydaje się być pozostawanie obojętnym wobec tego. To, że Hux już dawno zaakceptował, że i w wilczej i w ludzkiej formie, Kylo jest potworem. Czasem agresywnym, czasem spokojnym, ale nadal niebezpiecznym. Gdy zrobił to na początku, patrzenie jak Ren odsuwa się od człowieczeństwa, osiągając kolejne stopnie prymitywnego zezwierzęcenia, nie boli tak bardzo. Armitage wbija wzrok we własne, czerwone od ludzkiej krwi dłonie.  
 - Ale nikt cię z tym nie powiąże, prawda?

 


	5. Gore

Nieprzyjemną atmosferę można po prostu wyczuć.   
Jasne, Finallizer nie jest zbyt przyjaznym miejscem, ale teraz powietrze wydaje się ciężkie i gęste, toksyczne. Coś się stało w czasie, gdy Kylo był na misji. Coś, co uderzyło w całą załogę.   
Pierwsza myśl jest dość oczywista.  
\- Phasma! – Kylo od razu podchodzi do kapitan, która czeka na niego w hangarze – Hux. Wszystko z nim w porządku? Nie widzi twarzy kobiety, a jej głos jest zmieniony przez syntezator, ale i tak, jakimś cudem, słyszy w nim napięcie.  
 - Generał jest zajęty, Lordzie Ren. Przesłuchuje więźniów.  
 Kylo mruga zaskoczony.  
 - Przesłuchuje więźniów? Osobiście? To coś nowego.  
Hux rzadko zniżał się do kontaktu z ludźmi, których pojmali, a już na pewno nie angażował się osobiście w przesłuchania. Ma od tego swoich specjalistów i Kylo.  
 - Tak. Osobiście. I nie życzy sobie, żeby mu przeszkadzać. – Phasma kładzie nacisk na ostanie zdanie. Całkiem jakby uważała, że Ren jej posłucha.  
\- Gdzie? – pyta ostro, tonem świadczącym, że prędzej czy później dowie się tego, czego chce i lepiej, żeby pomogła mu zrobić to prędzej. Phasma przez chwilę rozważa komu lepiej się sprzeciwić. W ostatecznym rozrachunku chyba woli dostać reprymendę od generała niż akty zgonów szturmowców do podpisania.  
 - Sala C-42. – odpowiada zrezygnowana.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, pani Kapitan. – Kylo odwraca się, żeby odejść.  
 - Lordzie Ren… Proszę uważać. – słyszy jeszcze za sobą. Gdyby nie to, że Phasma jest praktycznie maszyną, mógłby pomyśleć, że się martwi.  
***  
Kylo zamiera, kiedy drzwi Sali C-42 otwierają się przed nim z cichym sykiem. To koszmar. Prawdziwa, krwawa masakra. Najpierw uderza go zapach – specyficzna mieszanka, charakterystyczna dla rzeźni. Krew, nieświeże mięso i ekskrementy. Potem dźwięk – regularne kapanie gęstej cieczy i ciche, żałosne skomlenie. Paradoksalnie to, co widzi zauważa najpóźniej. Wszystko wydaje się sprowadzać do czerwieni. Krew jest na całej podłodze i części ścian, brunatna i zakrzepła, albo wciąż świeża, żywoczerwona, spływająca powoli. Więźniowie – a raczej to, co z nich zostało – leżą w całym pokoju. Za dużo kawałków, żeby przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu, ale w oczy szczególnie rzuca się korpus z rozpłatanym brzuchem, sterta białych zębów, głowa, z której twarzy zdarto skórę, rozciągnięte na podłodze jelito… Kylo czuje mdłości. Był świadkiem wielu rzeczy, robił wiele rzeczy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z czymś takim. Boi się patrzeć na Huxa. Huxa, który nawet nie zauważył jego pojawienia się, zbyt zaabsorbowany odcinaniem powiek ledwo żywemu mężczyźnie przykutemu do krzesła do przesłuchań. Wydaje się to niemożliwe, ale wciąż wygląda niemal nienagannie. Na czarnym mundurze nie widać krwi. Wydaje się tylko trochę wilgotny. Poza tym lekko zmierzwione włosy i czerwona smuga na bladym policzku. Żadnych więcej dowodów na to, że ten opanowany mężczyzna, zwykle gardzący prymitywną przemocą wysmarował cały pokój resztkami swoich wrogów.  
 - Hux? Co tu się dzieje? – pyta Kylo, powoli podchodząc bliżej. Jego buty mlaszczą przy każdym kroku, kiedy odrywa podeszwę od pokrytej posoką podłogi.  
 - Ren? – Generał obrzuca go krótkim spojrzeniem – Nie przeszkadzaj. Pracuję. – Mówi i wraca do precyzyjnego cięcia. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie krótki, bolesny jęk, ale jest już zbyt osłabiony, żeby krzyczeć. Nic dziwnego – przy odcinaniu nóg musiał stracić mnóstwo krwi. Właściwie to, że żyje zakrawa na cud. Wszechświat musi bardzo go nienawidzić. Kylo wzdryga się.  
\- Widzę. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, nad czym. Martwi nic ci nie powiedzą…  
\- Nie przesłuchuję ich.  
Te słowa sprawiają, że rycerz czuje się jakby jego generał go spoliczkował. Wyciąganie informacji było jedynym rozsądnym uzasadnieniem dla tego… Hux nie mógł być zdolny do takiej bezsensownej przemocy. Chociaż, patrząc na jego ściągniętą w skupieniu twarz i zimną nienawiść w błękitnych oczach…  
\- Dość, Hux. – Mówi spokojnie, mimo tego, że wewnętrznie cały się trzęsie. Schyla się po jeden z porzuconych na podłodze noży i w akcie litości podrzyna więźniowi gardło.  
\- Kurwa, Ren! – Generał spanikowany patrzy jak z jego ofiary wycieka życie – Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - Owszem, skończyłeś. – mówi Kylo, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach – I powiesz mi, o co tu, kurwa, chodzi.  
 Hux zaciska zęby i odwraca wzrok. Milczy uparcie, aż w końcu Ren łapie go pod bodę i zmusza do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
 - Hux, najdroższy…Kim byli ci ludzie? – pyta spokojnie.  
\- Zdrajcy. – Cedzi generał – Moi oficerowie, pierdoleni zdrajcy. Ufałem im, Ren. A oni chcieli sprzedać mnie i Najwyższy Porządek.  
Wtedy Kylo dostrzega, że coś w nim pękło. Przestaje myśleć o krwi, mięsie i żałosnych jękach. Obejmuje swojego generała i mocno przyciska do siebie.  
 - Tak dawno tego nie robiłem… - dodaje cicho Hux – Nawet nie zbliżałem się do więźniów, żeby nie czuć pokusy…  
\- Już, spokojnie. – mruczy Ren – Wiem jak to jest. Czuć to pragnienie.  
To nie jest kłamstwo. Doskonale wie, czym jest żądza krwi. Po prostu sam zawsze zaspokajał ją w walce, chaotycznie i brutalnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że można robić to tak metodycznie i ze spokojem. Wyrachowanie – to chyba ono najbardziej przeraziło go w pierwszym momencie. Ale kiedy zastanowi się, jak wielkim cierpieniem jest opieranie się pokusie… Nie może oceniać Huxa. Jest ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo to robić. Powinien mu pomóc.  
\- Zadbam o to, żebyś nie musiał się więcej tak męczyć, kochanie. Obiecuję. Żadnego więcej powstrzymywania się. Dostaniesz to, czego, chcesz, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować, jasne?  
Hux ukrywa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i tylko kiwa głową.


	6. Hauted House & Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dla Marioli

Nowy dom na przedmieściach Los Angeles jest duży i stary. Oczywiście matka Bena wyłożyła mnóstwo pieniędzy, żeby ekipa remontowa przywróciła mu dawną świetność, ale wciąż, tą starość po prostu czuć. Wielki żyrandol, spiralne schody, ogromny strych… Ben cieszy się, do końca wakacji będzie miał zajęcie. Poznanie tego wszystkiego zajmie mu dobry miesiąc, jeśli nie więcej. Może znajdzie jakieś zwłoki? Tajne przejście? Skarb?

 - Nie bądź dziecinny. – Powiedziała Leia, kiedy podzielił się z nią tymi nadziejami – Powinieneś się uczyć, żeby zacząć nową szkołę lepiej niż poprzednią.

 Jej syn zgadza się dla świętego spokoju, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak może robić, co chce. W końcu Lei Oregany nigdy nie ma w domu.

***

 Pewnego sierpniowego popołudnia w salonie pojawia się kot. Jest mały, rudy i, szczerze mówiąc, niezwykle szkaradny. Ma płaski pysk, jakby nie zdążył zatrzymać się w odpowiednim momencie i wbiegł na szklane drzwi, i wyłupiaste, podłe, czarne oczka.

 - Co ty tu robisz? – Pyta Ben, unosząc wzrok znad książki – Mama nie lubi zwierząt.

Kot syczy i stroszy sierść, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, jakby oczekiwał, że to Ben wyjdzie z jego salonu. Chłopak wstaje i niezrażony podchodzi bliżej syczącej kulki kłaków.

\- Kici kici…

Syk przechodzi w bojowy jazgot i kot skacze na bosą stopę Bena, wbijając w nią wszystkie cztery komplety pazurków.

\- Kuuurwa mać! – Ben próbuje zrzucić z siebie kota, który jazgocze jak opętany i wspina się po jego nodze, widocznie mając ambitne plany dotyczące odgryzienia mu głowy. Jednak nagle milknie. Zamiera i odwraca główkę w stronę wyjścia na werandę. Zeskakuje z Bena i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wychodzi na zewnątrz.

\- Hej, wracaj tutaj! – Ben idzie za nią, zostawiając na jasnej podłodze ślady krwi wypływające z zadrapań – Chyba nie myślisz sobie, że tak po prostu możesz teraz… Oh.- Zatrzymuje się widząc stojącego na werandzie rudego chłopaka, do którego zaczyna się łasić Paskudny Kot. - Kim jesteś? – pyta Ben, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Chłopak jest na oko w jego wieku, wysoki i smukły. Ma rude włosy, które w słońcu połyskują jak miedź. Jest ubrany trochę jak jeden z hipsterów z poprzedniej szkoły Bena – w wąskie, jasne jeansy z podwiniętymi nogawkami, białe tenisówki i luźną, ale przykrótką koszulkę w biało-różowe pasy. Chłopak szybko otaksowuje Bena spojrzeniem, zanim odpowiada.

\- Armitage Hux. Mieszkam obok. – Ma przyjemny, miękki głos z cieniem obcego akcentu.

-Naprawdę? Myślałem, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych dzieciaków w moim wieku. – Stwierdza głupio Ben, zdekoncentrowany głośnym mruczeniem kota i piekącym bólem stopy.

\- Jak widać, jestem. – Amitage uśmiecha się krzywo i kuca, żeby pogłaskać kota. Bestia natychmiast odwraca się na plecy i odsłania brzuch. – Widzę, że poznałeś już Millicent. Przepraszam za nią, lubi… wędrować.

 - Yyy… nic nie szkodzi. – Ben czuje się całkowicie wybity z jakiegokolwiek toku myślowego na widok łagodnego, spokojnego uśmiechu Armitage’a – To tylko zadrapanie. Na boisku obrywałem gorzej. – odpowiada, chociaż kot tak naprawdę chyba rozharatał mu tętnicę, zważywszy na ilość krwi.

\- O, w co grasz? – pyta Armitage. Bierze Millicent na ręce i wstaje, przytulając zmorę mocno do siebie.

\- Football. Wiesz, przy tym można dość mocno oberwać. Raz miałem wstrząs mózgu… Chociaż, patrząc na tę całą krew, to twoja bestia może jednak jest bardziej niebezpieczna. – Mówi, patrząc niechętnie na kota, na którego pysku maluje się wyraz religijnej ekstazy. Armitage marszczy lekko nos.

 - Wiem, jest strasznie bojowa jak na coś tak małego. Chcesz, żebym opatrzył ci stopę? Moja mama jest pielęgniarką.

Nie powinien się zgadzać. W końcu to dziwna propozycja złożona przez obcego chłopaka. A jednak, Ben często robi rzeczy, których nie powinien.

\- Jeśli to nie problem.

***

\- I po krzyku. – Mówi Armitage. Ben siedzi na brzegu wanny, patrząc na klęczącego przed nim chłopaka i dociera do niego, że nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Może przez to jak luźna koszulka zsunęła się nieco, odsłaniając piegowate ramię, albo przez to jak uroczo grzywka Huxa opadła na jego czoło albo przez to jak złote w tym świetle rzęsy rzucają cienie na blade policzki…

\- Ben? – Armitage, wciąż trzymający zawiniętą w bandaż stopę Bena, unosi na niego spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. – Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć.

Chłopak kręci głową.

\- Tak.

Armitage patrzy na niego niczym lekarz diagnozujący pacjenta i po chwili uśmiecha się lekko, jakby już wszystko wiedział.

 - Co cię tak bawi? – Mamrocze Ben, czując nagły przypływ zażenowania na myśl o tym, że Armitage naprawdę może wszystko wiedzieć.

\- Jestem gejem, lubię horrory i placek wiśniowy. – Mówi po prostu. Ben chwile przetwarza te informacje, zanim w pełni dociera do niego ich sens.

\- Chcesz może… przyjść do mnie obejrzeć jakiś film? Horror? Poproszę mamę, żeby upiekła placek.

***

Ben nigdy wcześniej nie miał chłopaka. Właściwie nie zdążył się w pełni pogodzić z tym, że woli mężczyzn niż kobiety, więc nawet nie próbował. Jednak Armitage wydawał się nie mieć z tym najmniejszego problemu. Ani ze swoją orientacją, ani z tym, jaki Ben jest niezręczny w ich relacji. Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko – jednego dnia jedli ciasto, oglądając kiczowate i niestraszne horrory, kolejny spędzali razem aż do wieczora, bawiąc się z Millicent, która zaakceptowała Bena w chwili, gdy zrobił to jej właściciel. Następnego siedzieli w ogrodzie czytając… Ben nie zauważył, kiedy nadszedł ostatni tydzień wakacji. Leżą razem w jego łóżku, znów oglądając horror i jedząc placek wiśniowy, jak za pierwszym razem. Mllicent śpi na piersi Huxa, mrucząc jakby aspirowała do bycia silnikiem. Na ekranie leje się krew, bohaterowie krzyczą, szaleniec biega z piła mechaniczną, a Armitage pyta nagle:

\- Mogę cię pocałować, Ben?

Ben czuje uderzenie gorąca na twarzy, a jego serce zaczyna walić dziko, jakby chłopak zaproponował mu dziki, perwersyjny seks i to w obecności jego matki.

\- T-tak. Myślę, że tak. – Odpowiada słabo.

 - Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Nie, nie. Chcę. Bardzo. – Zapewnia szczerze – Po prostu…

 - Nigdy tego nie robiłeś? – Kończy za niego Armitage, odkładając Millicent na pustą poduszkę – Spokojnie, wiem. I nie przeszkadza mi to. – dodaje, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Bena – Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, zawsze możemy przerwać.

Ben kiwa głową i pozwala, żeby Armitage ujął jego twarz w swoje smukłe dłonie i złączył ich usta w słodkim, delikatnym pocałunku o smaku wiśni. Nie ma pojęcia o całowaniu, najmniejszego, ale Hux jest dobrym i cierpliwym nauczycielem. Pokazuje mu jak najlepiej smakować jego usta, jak używać języka i co robić z dłońmi – wplatać palce we włosy, głaskać po karku, delikatnie przesuwać paznokciami po plecach…

Trzask. Z dołu słychać hałas, ale Ben nie może się zmusić do zwrócenia na niego uwagi. Jednak zaraz potem w pokoju gwałtownie otwiera się okno, przez które wpada podmuch lodowatego wiatru.

 - Cholera jasna… - mruczy, niechętnie przerywając pocałunki – Byłem pewien, że jest zamknięte… Armitage? – Patrzy na swojego chłopaka, który wygląda na przerażonego. Jest blady jak śmierć i nerwowo rozgląda się dookoła. Ben nie miał pojęcia, że Hux umie się bać – nawet najmocniejsze horrory nigdy go nie wzruszały. – Co się…

\- Nie martw się. W tym domu czasem dzieją się takie rzeczy.

 Ben marszczy brwi.

\- Jakie rzeczy? Masz na myśli takie, jak w horrorach?

\- To stara historia. Wiesz, podobno jest nawiedzony… - Armitage przełyka głośno ślinę i kręci głową – Nic takiego.

\- Chyba się jej nie boisz? Kochanie, takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w filmach.

\- Wiem, Ben.

Ekran laptopa pęka z trzaskiem. W pokoju zapada całkowita ciemność i cisza. Na dole słychać głośny huk i brzdęk, które sprawiają, że Ben myśl o ogromnym, kryształowym żyrandolu.

 - Siedź tu. – syczy Armitage, kiedy chłopak próbuje wstać – Ja pójdę.

\- Zgłupiałeś? Nie możesz…

\- Kazałem ci tu siedzieć – powtarza, a w jego głosie słychać stalową nutę, z która Ben nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjemności. Jest tak zaskoczony, że pozwala by Armitage wyszedł, zostawiając go samego z Millicent. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili słyszy coś – strzępki głosów, które niosą się w pustym, cichym domu. Armiage i jakaś kobieta.

\- Nie możesz ciągle niszczyć mi życia…

\- Oh Armie…

\- …spokój. Odejdź…

-…ładny chłopiec…

 -…zostaw go.

-…nasza rodzina…

-...nie jesteśmy…

-…nie lubi go…

Chwile nasłuchuje, zanim sam wychodzi z sypialni.

\- Armitage? Z kim rozmawiasz?

Głosy milkną. Ben, czując coraz większy niepokój, biegnie do hallu. Żyrandol wisi na miejscu, nikogo nie ma.

\- Hux?! – krzyczy.

Gdy nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczyna przeszukiwać dom. Jednak ten znów jest cichy i pusty.

***

Armitage nigdy nie wrócił. Ben spędził mnóstwo czasu szukając go. Chodził po okolicy, zagadywał sąsiadów, przeglądał książkę telefoniczną i listę uczniów okolicznych liceów. Zawsze towarzyszyła mu zawodząca rozpaczliwie Millicent, która została w domu tak, jakby czuła, że nie ma dokąd wracać. W końcu Ben natknął się w Internecie na krótki artykuł, wiadomość sprzed dziesięciu lat.

**Szokująca zbrodnia na przedmieściach Los Angeles.**

**Kobieta zamordowała swojego pasierba, męża i całą służbę.**

Z czarno-białego zdjęcia, którym opatrzono notkę uśmiecha się do niego szesnastoletni Armitage Hux.


	7. Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To opowiadanie należy do AU, którego współautorką jest Bluebelle :3   
> Krótko mówiąc: Hux jest dyrektorem pewnego liceum i nauczycielem biologii a Kylo trenerem kadry pływackiej i nauczycielem wf-u.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Tym, co rozjaśniało szare, ponure życie Huxa były chwile, w których mógł swobodnie dopierdolić Renowi nie _nad_ używając przewagi, jaką dawało mu bycie jego szefem. Na przykład przez zwalenie na niego obowiązku zorganizowania balu halloweenowego dla uczniów.  
\- Jesteś nauczycielem wf-u, Ren. I tak nie masz żadnych poważnych obowiązków. Wreszcie się na coś przydasz. – Powiedział patrząc na Kylo wyzywająco zza szkieł swoich prostokątnych okularów, które nadawały jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej suczy wyraz. Ren, który – oh, nieszczęsny! – nie mógł pozwolić sobie na swoją zwykłą bezczelność w towarzystwie całego ciała pedagogicznego, tylko zazgrzytał zębami i skinął głową.  
***  
Mimo tego, że wszystkie obowiązki związane z organizacją balu Hux scedował na samorząd i Rena, nie mógł wykręcić się od przyjścia na imprezę i założenia głupiego kostiumu. No dobrze, kostium może nie był głupi – Hux nie przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, ale kupowanie przez Internet munduru Wielkiego Moffa sprawiło mu mnóstwo radości. Nigdy nie afiszował się ze swoim zamiłowaniem do popkultury, ale miło było mieć na sobie strój, który w pełni oddawał jego osobowość. Uczniowie wydawali się bać go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, chociaż słyszał mnóstwo komplementów. Z drugiej strony, część widocznie uznała go za „równego” i chcieli się spoufalać, do czego, oczywiście, nie mógł dopuścić. Szybko skonfiskował doprawiony ponch i usunął się pod ścianę by zająć bezpieczne miejsce obok wiszącego na ścianie szkieletu i kontemplować wszystkie złe decyzje, jakie podjął w czasie wcale nie tak znowu długiego życia. DJ zmienił kawałek i z rozmieszczonych na całej sali głośników łupnęło _Friday_.  
\- Widzisz? – Hux spojrzał szkieletowi w oczodoły – Jak ja ci zazdroszczę. Oddałbym teraz wszystko, żeby nie mieć uszu.  
Szkielet nie odpowiedział, ale przy jaśniejszym rozbłysku światła Huxowi rzuciło się w oczy _coś_. Czarny napis na wewnętrznej stronie kości potylicznej: _Os occipitale_. Zamrugał zaskoczony i dokładniej przyjrzał się pojedynczym elementom układu kostnego. _Plavis, clavicula, humerus, scapula…_  
\- Ren!- Hux odwrócił się na pięcie i odnalazł w tłumie wysoką postać trenera. A raczej Dartha Vadera, który tańczył z Harley Quinn - jedną z zawodniczek drużyny pływackiej. Natychmiast ruszył w ich kierunku, a tłum przed nim rozstępował się jak morze czerwone. Aż zaczął żałować, że nie ma peleryny, która mogłaby za nim powiewać majestatycznie. - Ren, do cholery jasnej! – warknął, zatrzymując się przed odzianą na czarno postacią.  
\- Wielki Moffie Hux? – Nawet, kiedy jego głos był zmodulowany przez maskę, Hux wiedział, że Kylo jest rozbawiony.  
\- Zdejmij maskę jak do mnie mówisz. – Syknął dyrektor.  
\- Może mam jeszcze zasalutować? – Zapytał, mimo wszystko zdejmując niedorzeczny hełm. „Zmieniłem zdanie, załóż ją” samo cisnęło się Huxowi na usta, kiedy zobaczył ten pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech.  
\- Kto pozwolił ci wziąć mój szkielet? – Zapytał wściekły Hux. Kylo dotknął ramienia dyrektora, wywołując u mężczyzny niekontrolowane prychnięcie, godne wściekłego kota.  
\- Pana szkielet jest na miejscu, dyrektorze. Nawet z moją śladową wiedzą na temat biologii, jestem pewien, że bez niego pański układ ruchu nie funkcjonowały poprawnie. – Zapewnił śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.  
\- Szkielet z mojej klasy. To nie jest zabawka, Ren. To profesjonalna pomoc naukowa. Bardzo droga i delikatna…  
\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę dyrektorze. Wygląda świetnie, prawda?  
\- Powiesiłeś go na ścianie. – Hux odwrócił się, żeby wskazać szkielet, wiszący w otoczeniu tandetnych dekoracji. Niestety, szkielet już nie wisiał.  
– O bogowie, Ren, panna Cain z nim tańczy! Zrób coś z tym!  
\- Ale to tylko wolny, dyrektorze. Jestem pewien, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Nie jest pan wzruszony tą czułością? – zapytał bezczelnie Kylo, patrząc na Huxa wyzywająco.  
\- Ren, bo ja cię zaraz czule obejmę. Za szyję. Ale nie jestem pewien czy twoja krtań to wytrzyma. – Zagroził, czując, że naprawdę, po raz pierwszy, jest gotowy zniżyć się do rękoczynów. Obiekt szczerych i płomiennych uczuć Huxa nie odpowiedział. Dopiero po sekundzie dyrektor zorientował się, że koszmarna muzyka ucichła, a stojący najbliżej uczniowie uważnie im się przyglądają. Spojrzał morderczo na stół DJ’a, by dać nieszczęsnemu gnojkowi do zrozumienia, że zaraz przerobi go na preparaty do anatomii. Jednak nieszczęsnego gnojka nie było, a za konsolą stał szeroko uśmiechnięty Joker. Patrząc prosto na Huxa, pokazał mu kciuk do góry i znów włączył muzykę.  
_Caaaan yooouuuuu feeeeeel theeeee looooveeeee tooooniiiight…_  
Kylo odchrząknął, znacząco patrząc na bladego ze złości Huxa.  
\- Teraz dyrektorze, zdecydowanie mógłby mnie pan objąć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby ktoś się martwił o ich losy to zaoewniam: wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Koniec końców panowie wzięli ślub w Irlandii, spędzili miesiąc miodowy we Francji, a potem przeprowadzili się do NYC, gdzie adoptowali urocze, kędzierzawe stworzenie - Lydię Janis.


	8. Gothic Horror

Od śmierci Lady Amidali, zamek Ren nie był przyjaznym miejscem. Jej córka, Lady Leia była zbyt zaangażowana w politykę, żeby kłopotać się czymś tak prozaicznym jak ładny wygląd rezydencji. Z resztą ona nigdy nie miała szacunku do rodzinnej tradycji – udowodniła to zachodząc w ciążę z jakimś przypadkowym złodziejem. Jednak, jako, że jej brat Luke, poświęcił się byciu duchownym, dziedzicem majątku musiał zostać jej bękart, Lord Kylo Ren. On z kolei wydawał się być wręcz zakochany w ponurej atmosferze rezydencji i po śmierci swojej matki z lubością patrzył na niszczejące tapety, wypalone świece w żyrandolach czy grubą warstwę pajęczyn i kurzu. Jedyną osobą, która starała się zaprowadzić tam jako-taki ład był Armitage Hux – Lokaj Lorda Ren. Jednak wszyscy zgadzali się co do jednego: zamek Ren potrzebował pani.   
***  
Rey jest przytłoczona starą, gotycką budowlą. Podobnie jak myślą, że właśnie została jej panią – Lady miejsca zamrożonego w czasie.   
\- Najdroższa, czy coś cię trapi? – Pyta jej nowo poślubiony mąż, patrząc na nią z autentyczną troską.   
\- Nie, mój panie. – Odpowiada Rey, czując jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Tutaj, pośród zimnych, kamiennych murów, Kylo wydaje się jej dużo bardziej mroczny niż w czasie ich pikników czy spotkań na balach. Gdzieś przepadł jego chłopięcy urok i niewinny uśmiech.  
 – Zapewne to zwykłe zmęczenie.  
 - Oczywiście, moja pani. Każę służbie przygotować dla ciebie kąpiel i łóżko. – Zapewnia – Później do ciebie dołączę.   
Dziewczyna przełyka ślinę – nagle umarły motyle, dotychczas trzepoczące wesoło w jej brzuchu, zniknęła ekscytacja i podniecenie na myśl o nocy poślubnej. „Głupia. Nie mogłaś odkochać się po przekroczeniu progu domu.” karci się w duchu „To na pewno tylko zmęczenie. Nie zmarnuj szansy, jaką dostałaś zawierając małżeństwo z miłości.  
 - Będę czekać, Lordzie Ren. – Zapewniła.   
***  
Służąca, która zajmuje się Rey wciąż się na nią gapi. To irytujące – służba zawsze powinna patrzeć w podłogę, nie na swojego pana.  
 - Czy w czymś jest problem, Phasmo? – Pyta w końcu, czując lekką irytację.  
 - W żadnym razie, pani. – Odpowiada kobieta, uparcie patrząc jej w oczy.   
\- Doprawdy? A ja mam wrażenie, że mnie oceniasz. Tylko nie wiem, czemu służąca miałaby uważać, że ma prawo to robić.  
 - Proszę wybaczyć, pani. Jestem zafascynowana tym, jak mojemu panu zmienia się gust w kwestii kobiet. – Mówi bezczelnie.   
Rey unosi brew.  
 - Co masz na myśli?  
 - Każda lady Ren jest inna… Oh, nie wiedziała pani, o poprzednich żonach lorda? – Widać, że ukrycie uśmiechu na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy Rey sprawia jej duże trudności.  
 - Słyszałam… coś. Że jest wdowcem. Ale nie miałam pojęcia, że było ich więcej. – przyznaje niechętnie – Co się z nimi stało?  
 - Och to tragiczne historie, naprawdę. – Wzdycha Phasma bez cienia współczucia – Mojego pana prześladuje wielkie nieszczęście, jeśli chodzi o miłość. Lady Anastasia powiesiła się w bawialni po tym, jak straciła nienarodzonego potomka, lady Bernadette uciekła ze stajennym, który zamordował ją w gospodzie, w której się zatrzymali, lady Isabellę zagryzł pies myśliwski, a lady Eliza całkowicie postradała zmysły i rzuciła się z wieży… mam szczerą nadzieję, że przybycie pani, lady Rey, przerwie tę tragiczną passę i da szczęście mojemu panu.   
Rey wzdryga się. Tyle śmierci wokół jednego mężczyzny – nic dziwnego, że czasem bywał taki ponury. - Też mam taką nadzieję, Phasmo. Lord Ren w pełni na to zasługuje.  
***  
Pierwsze dwa miesiące małżeństwa były czymś wspaniałym. Rey nie miała pojęcia jak kiedykolwiek mogła choć na chwilę zwątpić w ten związek. Lord Ren, mimo swoich sporadycznych ataków złego nastroju, był idealnym mężem. Poświęcał swojej ukochanej mnóstwo czasu i okazywał znacznie więcej afektu niż zwykli mężczyźni, napełniając serce Rey ciepłem i radością. Nawet zamek wydawał się przyjaźniejszy, kiedy już go poznała i zwiedziła. Twarze na portretach nie były obce, zalane blaskiem nowych świec ściany wydawały się cieplejsze, a przez odsłonięte i umyte okna roztaczał się piękny widok na wrzosowiska. Rey wreszcie czuła się jakby znalazła swoje miejsce. Była po prostu szczęśliwą kobietą, ze szczęśliwym mężczyzną u boku. Aż pewnej burzowej nocy obudziła się, a Kylo nie było obok niej. Czasem tak miał – wolał pobyć sam i zaszywał się gdzieś, najczęściej czytając, trenując szermierkę albo czyszcząc swój ukochany zbiór broni. Zwykle jej to przeszkadzało. Jednak tym razem była przerażona – nie tyle samym jego zniknięciem, co burzą. Burze przynosiły za sobą wspomnienia nocy, kiedy jej rodzice wyjechali i nigdy nie wrócili. Wspomnienia, które w tym zamku wydawały się zwielokrotnione jak echo krzyków. Nie myśląc wiele, wzięła lampę i ruszyła na poszukiwanie Kylo.   
***  
Lorda Ren nie było ani w bibliotece, ani na sali treningowej. Rey miała nadzieję, że znajdzie go w zbrojowni – spacer w głąb ciemnych korytarzy był ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę w tym stanie. Jednak, gdy stanęła w progu komnaty zrozumiała, że nie powinna ruszać się z łóżka. Dwa splecione w namiętnym uścisku ciała. Dwóch mężczyzn – jej ukochany mąż, przyciskający do ściany swojego płomiennowłosego lokaja. Powinna się odwrócić. Powinna odejść i wyjechać następnego dnia. Powinna… Ale ból, który rozdarł jej serce był silniejszy niż rozsądek.   
\- Kylo..? – Wyjąkuje cicho, chociaż nie zwykła posługiwać się jego imieniem. Lord Ren odwraca się gwałtownie i patrzy na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia, lęku i złości. Rey nie umie spojrzeć mu w oczy – skupia wzrok na strużce krwi, która spływa z jego wargi. - Co tu się dzieje? – pyta, chociaż to idiotyczne. Doskonale widziała, co się działo.   
\- Rey… powinnaś zostać w łóżku. – Cedzi jej mąż.   
\- Powinna, nie powinna… - wzdycha Hux. Nie wydaje się ani trochę zażenowany całą sytuacją. Stoi nonszalancko oparty o ścianę i obserwuje scenę obojętnie, mimo tego, że jego twarz wciąż jest zarumieniona, a usta spuchnięte od pocałunków.  
 – I tak to musiało kiedyś nastąpić, prawda?   
Kylo kręci głową.   
\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz, nic nie jest przygotowane…   
\- Cóż, najdroższy, spontaniczność też jest podniecająca. – Hux uśmiecha się lekko i niewidzialna ręka dotychczas zaciskająca się na gardle Rey znika.   
\- O czym wy mówicie?! Lordzie Ren, natychmiast mi to wyjaśnij, ja… Chcę wiedzieć… - jej głos osiąga histeryczne tony, a piersią wstrząsa szloch. –  
 Spokojnie najdroższa, ja wszystko zaraz ci wytłumaczę… - obiecuje Kylo. Zbliża się do niej powoli – Rey nie ma pojęcia, czemu mu na to pozwala. Powinna odsunąć się z obrzydzeniem. Ale tak bardzo chce, żeby wszystko znów było normalnie… Nie zauważa chwili, w której Kylo sięga po leżący nieopodal miecz. A nawet jeśli, nie jest w stanie przetworzyć tej informacji. Zszokowana i zrozpaczona, nic nie rozumie póki ostrze nie przeszywa jej ciała.   
***  
Kylo patrzy w oczy umierającej dziewczynie. Patrzy na krew wypływającą z jej rozwartych w niemym krzyku ust, na życie, które powoli ją opuszcza. Na gasnące światło. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robi coś w nim się łamie. Przez krótką chwilę ma wrażenie, że sam osunie się na ziemię razem z nimi. Jednak zawsze w takich chwilach silne objęcia go przed tym powstrzymują. Czuje jak Hux przytula się do jego pleców.   
\- Wyciągnij miecz. – Mówi miękko, wprost do jego ucha. Tak robi – posłusznie wyszarpuje miecz z ciała Rey. Ciało z głuchym odgłosem upada na podłogę.   
\- Nie myślałeś kiedyś, że powinniśmy przestać to robić? – Pyta cicho Ren, odwracając się by spojrzeć na Huxa.   
\- Nie, najdroższy. – Odpowiada mężczyzna, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Ostrożnie wyjmuje z rąk Kylo zakrwawioną broń i odkłada ją na bok. – Za bardzo kocham, kiedy to robisz. Kiedy je dla mnie zabijasz. Wiesz dlaczego? – Pyta, biorąc go za rękę.  
 - Nie. – Odpowiada szczerze Kylo Nie wie. Nigdy głębiej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Hux był zbyt… skomplikowany. Wolał więc po prosu przyjmować na wiarę, że zwyczajnie nie lubi konkurencji.  
 - Bo wtedy widzę jak mocno mnie kochasz. – Wyjaśnia Hux. Unosi dłoń Kylo do ust i całuje delikatnie, po czym dodaje: - Chodź, weźmiemy kąpiel. Phasma musi tutaj posprzątać.


	9. Vampires and Witches

Kylo nienawidzi mieszkać z Huxem. Nienawidzi tego, że Rada Starszych w Nowym Orleanie nie załatwiła mu mieszkania z kimś, kto nie będzie pedantycznym krwiopijcą, niemającym za grosz poczucia humoru i szacunku do misternej sztuki, jaką jest magia. A mógł mieszkać z kimś ze swojego sabatu albo jakimś przystojnym wilkołakiem… Bardziej irytujące od nadętych wampirów są tylko pretensjonalne elfy.   
-KYLO! – wrzask Huxa niesie się po całym mieszkaniu.

Kylo niechętnie odrywa się od studiowania Księgi i patrzy zza swoich ciemnych okularów na drzwi, czekając aż jego wampir wparuje wściekły, prawdopodobnie zamiatając podłogę swoim czarnym szlafrokiem po dziadku Drakuli. Nawet nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony – to u nich rutynowa procedura. Czasem Hux się wścieka, czasem Kylo, ale prędzej czy później drą się obaj. Chyba, że Hux ma następnego dnia egzamin i jest w nastroju, w którym patrzenie na Kylo jest poniżej jego godności. Wtedy Kylo drze się za nich dwóch. Po chwili rzeczywiście, Hux wypada z łazienki i niemal lewitując, (co zdarza mu się tylko w chwilach największego wkurwienia) sunie w jego kierunku.

\- Cofam swoje zaproszenie. – Mówi Ren, uśmiechając się złośliwie i patrzy jak rozpędzony krwiopijca rozpłaszcza się na niewidzialnej barierze w drzwiach.   
\- Ren, do stu kurew! – Warczy, odsłaniając kły – Wpuść mnie natychmiast, żebym mógł cię, kurwa, zabić!  
 - Obawiam się, kochanie, że to dość kiepski argument. – Zauważa Kylo, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. Oczywiście to idiotyczne, bo kiedyś będzie musiał wyjść, chociażby po to, żeby iść do łazienki, ale obecnie świetnie się bawi. Zresztą, może do chwili, w której fizjologia go pokona, Hux trochę ochłonie. Na razie…  
 - Ren, Millicent mówiła, że znowu ją zabiłeś. – Wampir patrzy na niego morderczo, a jego tęczówki powoli zmieniają barwę na bordową. Czyli jest źle, a wręcz tak źle, że Kylo na tydzień może pożegnać się z łazienką i kuchnią, chyba, że szybko opanuje zaklęcie teleportacji.  
 - Nie możesz się wściekać za to, że zabiłem twojego nieśmiertelnego kota! Jest… nieśmiertelny. A ja potrzebowałem jej wątroby do zaklęcia. Muszę jakoś zaliczyć egzamin z angielskiego.   
\- A nie pomyślałeś żeby, nie wiem, pouczyć się? Ren nie możesz zabijać mojego kota tylko dlatego, że jest _nieśmiertelny_ , bo to _mój_ kot.   
\- Każdy sąd by mnie uniewinnił. – Parska Kylo – Nie uczyli cię tego na prawie karnym?   
\- Nie omawialiśmy przypadku nieśmiertelnych kotów i ludzi. Ale ja bym cię posadził za naruszenie mienia i znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. Jako prawnik. A jako wampir, skręcę ci kurwa kark.  
 - Nie zmuszają mnie, żebym wyciągnął krzyż…   
\- Nie masz krzyża. Twój sabat zabrania katolickich symboli. A swoje Voodoo możesz sobie głęboko wsadzić.  
 Kylo czuje się śmiertelnie urażony tym, jak Hux lekceważy duchy, ale nie ma zamiaru ciągnąć tej dyskusji. Nie dlatego, że nie ma ochoty kłócić się ze swoim współlokatorem, ale ten współlokator powinien teraz spać. W innym przypadku będzie jeszcze bardziej nieznośny i nieludzko osłabiony. Widać Hux jest podobnego zdania – poprawia szlafrok, który zsunął się z jego ramienia i wygładził wilgotne po kąpieli włosy.  
 - Nie mam ochoty na tę irracjonalną dyskusję. Król klanu dał mi robotę na jutro, więc po prostu litościwie przestań mnie wkurwiać. – Syczy i odchodzi. Tym razem jego stopy dotykają podłogi, więc Kylo odzyskuje cień nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. W końcu to nie pierwszy raz, a po wszystkich poprzednich bez większych trudności wracali do normalności.   
***  
 Kylo nienawidzi mieszkać z Huxem. A jednak, kiedy Hux nie wraca przez tydzień , Kylo wychodzi z siebie. Wydzwania do Armitage’a i nawet zagaduje kilku jego krwiopijczych znajomych. Próbuje telepatii, zaklęć lokalizujących i rozmów z duchami. Bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, więc bierze go kurwica – połowa przedmiotów w salonie lewituje, wściekła Milicent uciekła na sufit i syczy na niego, wtrącając, co chwila przekleństwa po irlandzku, których nauczyła się od właściciela, a porozstawiane w każdym kącie czarne świece raz po raz zapalają się i gasną. Wtedy drzwi otwierają się i Hux wchodzi do mieszkania. Właściwie wchodzi to dużo powiedziane. Wtacza się, zgięty wpół, trzymając się za bok. Jego różowa marynarka jest brudna i poszarpana, a biała koszula przesiąknięta krwią.   
\- Hux! – Lewitujące przedmioty spadają na podłogę, a przerażona Millicent puszcza imponującą wiązankę na temat nierządnic, prąci i czynności seksualnych. – Co do cholery…   
\- Nie strasz mojego kota. – Jęczy cicho Hux, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy opiera się o ścianę i osuwa na podłogę.  
 - Kurwa. – Kylo natychmiast podbiega do swojego wampira i pomaga mu wstać, a potem ostrożnie usiąść na kanapie. – Co się stało?   
\- Kylo, krew. Jak ja to dopiorę…   
-Szusz, znajdę dobre zaklęcie… - obiecuje dla świętego spokoju – Co ci się stało. Mów natychmiast.   
\- Spieprzyłem zlecenie. – Mówi ochryple Hux, nie patrząc na niego. Ma nisko pochyloną głowę, tak, że włosy opadają mu na twarz i uparcie wbija wzrok w dywan – Król klanu się wkurwił. Zamknął mnie na jakiś czas…   
Ren kręci głową. Wampiry i ich barbarzyńskie zwyczaje – nie zmieniły się dużo od czasu średniowiecza. Nawet to tytułowanie szefa klanu „królem”, płacenie mu podatków w ludzkiej krwi, zamykanie w „lochach” i…  
 - Głodził cię? – Zapytał, czując nieoczekiwaną falę gniewu.   
\- A myślisz, że dlaczego nic się na mnie nie goi? – Hux zakaszlał i splunął krwią. Była jasnoróżowa i do złości Kylo dołączył strach. Wampir nie powinien tyle nie jeść. Wiedział, że już po trzech dniach bez krwi ich żyły zaczynają się zwężać, a komórki powoli przestają funkcjonować z powodu niedotlenienia. A jednak nie umiera tylko potwornie cierpi.   
\- Hux spójrz na mnie. – mówi cicho, łapiąc go pod brodę. Wampir niechętnie spełnia polecenie i zwraca twarz ku Kylo. Jest jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, jego czerwone oczy otaczają czarne sińce, a wysunięte kły wbijają się w popękaną wargę.   
\- Kurwa, Hux, musisz się napić. Natychmiast. – Mówi tylko trochę spanikowany.   
\- Wiem, wiem… czekam aż przestanie mnie mdlić.   
\- Poczekaj, przyniosę ci krew. – Kylo wstaje i leci do kuchni by po chwili wrócić z trzema woreczkami krwi. – Więcej nie ma…   
Na widok krwi źrenice Huxa rozszerzają się tak, że tęczówka staje się tylko cienką, czerwoną obwódką. Wyrywa Renowi woreczki, natychmiast rozrywa jeden zębami i zaczyna pić łapczywie, a posoka spływa mu po brodzie i rękach. Wiedźma w nagłym porywie taktu odwraca wzrok - wampiry, przynajmniej takie cywilizowane jak Hux, nie lubią pokazywać swojej zwierzęcej strony, tego prymitywnego głodu, który dla wielu jest zwyczajnie wstydliwy. Gdy trzeci pusty woreczek ląduje na dywanie, Kylo patrzy na wampira. Wydaje się wciąż zbyt wygłodniały, żeby zawracać sobie głowę swoim wyglądem.   
\- Przykro mi, nie ma nic więcej. Ale… - waha się przez chwilę. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chce tego zaproponować, chodzi o to, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego chce to zrobić. – Możesz napić się mnie.   
Hux wzdryga się lekko.   
-Nie mogę – udaje mu się wydusić, wyraźnie wbrew sobie.   
\- Jasne, że możesz. – parska Kylo – Pozwalam ci. Ba, powinieneś wręcz. Mam magiczną krew, szybciej staniesz na nogi.  
 - Picie krwi wiedźm jest zakazane…   
\- Pieprzyć twoje wampirze prawo i twojego króla. – Wiedźma machnięciem ręki przywołuje leżący na szafce sztylet i rozcina sobie wnętrze dłoni. Nawet się przy tym nie krzywi – mnóstwo zaklęć wymaga od niego samookaleczeń. – Nie czujesz, jaki jestem słodki? Prowokowanie głodnego wampira to ryzykowna zabawa – może w jednej chwili rozszarpać mu gardło i wtedy nie pomogą ani zaklęcia ani wzywanie duchów. Chociaż Kylo i tak rozważa próbowanie swojego szczęścia, kiedy ułamek sekundy później Hux siedzi na nim okrakiem, przyszpilając go do kanapy i syczy cicho pokazując kły.   
\- Tylko nie przesadź – prosi niepewnie – Wolałbym nie umrzeć przez najbardziej nieznośnego wampira w Nowym Orleanie.   
Hux tylko mruczy i wbija zęby w jego szyję. Jest to zaskakująco bezbolesne. A samo picie krwi jest wręcz przyjemne – przypomina wyjątkowo namiętny pocałunek. Teraz Ren rozumie, dlaczego picie krwi jest uważane za coś intymnego. Niby nie ma w tym nic erotycznego, ale jego ciało reaguje całkiem jakby byli w trakcie gry wstępnej. _To tylko endorfiny. Mają powstrzymać ból, a nie sprawić przyjemność._ Mimo tej świadomości, kiedy Hux kończy i oblizuje ślad po ugryzieniu, Kylo leży niezdolny się ruszyć, jak po całkiem niezłym seksie. Czuje przyjemną, ciepłą senność i lekkość. Wampir chyba czuje coś podobnego, bo nie wstaje tylko kładzie się na swojej wiedźmie i mruczy zadowolony, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.  
 - Mmm twoja krew jest taka dobra. Magia czyni ją taką słodką…   
\- Możesz ją częściej pić. – Zapewnia Kylo, przymykając oczy.   
\- Dziękuję. I dziękuję za to, że mi pomogłeś.  
 -Nie ma sprawy. Nudno by bez ciebie było.   
Chwile leżą w milczeniu, a jedynym odgłosem w pokoju są pełne dezaprobaty pomruki Millicent.  
 - Kylo?  
 - Tak Hux?   
\- Może umówimy się na jakąś kolację?


	10. Graveyard

Jest jeden dzień, na który Kylo czeka cały rok. Jeden jedyny dzień, kiedy znów czuje się w pełni sobą. Na początku to czekanie go przerażało – czekanie przez dziesiątki, może setki lat. Zależy jak bardzo Moc przedłuży jego życie. Jednak po pięciu latach przyzwyczaił się do tego i czekanie stało się znośne. Ale zawsze, kiedy szedł na cmentarz w stolicy czuł się niezdrowo podekscytowany. Chociaż powinien czuć ból, nie umiał. Nosił go w sercu przez wszystkie inne dni, a tego jednego chciał być po prostu szczęśliwy.  
***  
Grób Huxa jest imponujący, ale ascetyczny. Nawet będąc imperatorem nie mógł zaakceptować dworskiego przepychu – do końca życia pozostał w wojsku, gdzie najważniejsza jest praktyczność. Nawet nigdy nie przestał narzekać na biały mundur, który „za łatwo się brudził”. Nosił go chyba tylko dlatego, że Kylo uwielbiał go w bieli. Nadal uwielbia, chociaż przez tę biel Hux wygląda dużo bardziej martwo. Gdyby pochowali go w czarnym mundurze nie wydawałby się aż tak nierzeczywisty, może mógłby nawet sprawiać wrażenie żywego. A teraz, gdy siedzi na schodach mauzoleum, wydaje się niemal lśnić mdłym blaskiem, niedającym zapomnieć, że Imperator Hux już nie należy do tego świata.  
\- Hej, najdroższy. – Mówi Kylo. W panującej na cmentarzu ciszy brzmi to niemal jak krzyk. Hux odrywa się od kontemplowania obsypanego gwiazdami nieba i patrzy na męża, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Spóźniłeś się, Ren. – Zauważa z niesmakiem – Nie możesz raz w roku być punktualny?  
\- Widać niedane mi. Mogę się przysiąść i popatrzeć z tobą w gwiazdy? – Pyta.  
\- Jasne. Przecież to _nasze_ gwiazdy. – Odpowiada Imperator. Kiedy rycerz siada obok, opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i wzdycha.  
– Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem, Kylo.  
\- Ja za tobą też, Armitage. – Odpowiada, obejmując go ramieniem. – Zawsze tęsknię. – dodaje i całuje Huxa w czubek głowy, wdychając znajomy zapach jego włosów. Martwi nie powinni tak pachnieć. Powinni pachnieć ziemią i zgnilizną. Wtedy dużo łatwiej byłoby się z nimi rozstawać.  
\- Wiesz, mógłbyś wpadać częściej… - sugeruje nieśmiało Hux. To zwykła propozycja, pada między nimi za każdym razem. Za każdym razem też Kylo odpowiada tak samo.  
\- Nie mogę, kochanie. Wiesz, że to kosztuje mnie mnóstwo energii. Nie chcę ryzykować. Nie mogę zostawić Keana i Cass samych.  
\- Cassiopei – poprawia go natychmiast Hux, zgrabnie zmieniając temat – Setki razy mówiłem ci, że nie nazwałem mojej córki Cassiopeia po to, żebyś sprowadzał jej imię do zwyczajnego Cass. Co trzecia dziewczynka w tym systemie ma na imię Cass…  
\- A twoja księżniczka jest wyjątkowa, wiem – Kylo śmieje się cicho. – Nie daje nam o tym zapomnieć.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli, Ren? Sugerujesz, że moja córka jest arogancka? – pyta Hux, wymownie unosząc brew.  
\- Nie sugeruję, że jest arogancka. Po prostu, kiedy skończyła dwadzieścia lat, każdy może powiedzieć, że to twoja nieodrodna córka. – Mówi dyplomatycznie jego mąż.  
\- Lordzie Ren, w tej chwili jestem prawie pewien, że sugerujesz, jakobym był arogancki…  
\- Uparty, złośliwy, zarozumiały, nieznośny, pedantyczny… - przerywa na chwilę wyliczanie, żeby pocałować Imperatora, który patrzy na niego święcie oburzony – I kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i do końca galaktyki.  
Hux zamyka oczy i z trudem przełyka łzy. Nie musi tego robić – Kylo już je widział, był jedynym człowiekiem, który kiedykolwiek miał zaszczyt oglądać płaczącego imperatora, – ale wie, że musi. Jeśli się rozklei, zmarnują cały swój czas na żal i gorycz.  
\- A Kean? Jak sobie radzi? – Udaje mu się w końcu wykrztusić.  
\- Jest… cóż, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że nasz syn jest wspaniałym nowym Imperatorem, ale…  
\- To twój syn. – Kończy Hux, uśmiechając się słabo.  
\- Tak. I nawet nie mogę się obrazić, że to mówisz. – wzdycha Kylo, głaszcząc go po policzku – Ale uczy się. Wciąż ma mnie, a ja zmądrzałem będąc twoim rycerzem. I swoją siostrę, która prawdopodobnie planuje podbój tej części galaktyki, o której żaden z nas jeszcze nie wie.  
\- Powinienem cieszyć się, że Imperium jeszcze stoi, kiedy spoczywa na barkach twoich i tego chłopaka… - Imperator kręci głową, ale uśmiecha się. Zawsze się uśmiecha na myśl o swoich dzieciach, chociaż kiedy się na nie decydowali miał mnóstwo wątpliwości. Bał się, że nie będzie dobrym ojcem, że nie będzie umiał ich pokochać i że sam nie jest kimś, kogo może kochać ktoś mniej popieprzony od Kylo. Co było oczywiście najgłupszym pomysłem na świecie, bo jedyna rzecz związana z Keanem i Cassiopeią, której obaj żałowali to to, że Hux nie dostał z nimi więcej czasu.  
\- Imperium ma się doskonale, zapewniam. Wszystkie gwiazdy nadal są _nasze_. Całe niebo. – zapewnia.  
Hux milczy przez chwilę, patrząc w _ich_ niebo zanim pyta: - A co z tobą?  
\- Ja… jestem. – Nie ma na to lepszego określenia. Po śmierci męża po prostu wciąż jest. Robi to, co zwykle, pomaga rządzić galaktyką, chroni młodego Imperatora, próbuje nauczyć się jak postępować z dorosłymi dziećmi.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? – Brnie Hux.  
\- Tak. Powiedzmy. Staram się. – Wzdycha cicho. Imperator wstaje i siada mężowi na kolanach. Patrzy mu głęboko w oczy, odgarnia z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów, głaszczę po policzku…  
\- Masz kogoś? – Szepcze, a w jego niebieskich oczach widać cień obawy.  
\- Nie, Hux. Nie miałem nikogo po tobie. I nie chcę nikogo innego. – Zapewnia szczerze. Hux oddycha z ulgą i wtula twarz w jego szyję.  
\- To dobrze. Wiem, że powinienem powiedzieć, że chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy i znów zakochany, ale jestem egoistą. Jesteś tylko mój, Kylo.  
\- Wiem. Prędzej zgasną gwiazdy niż to się zmieni.  
***  
Kiedy nad ranem Hux znika, Kylo wraca do pałacu. Jest ledwo żywy i zrozpaczony – marzy tylko o tym, żeby położyć się do łóżka, płakać i czekać aż resztki banthazolatu przestaną krążyć w jego żyłach.

 _Czekać_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bantazolat to silny halucynogen *fingerguns*


End file.
